


Todo el mundo ama a Stiles.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, Jealous Derek, Jealous Derek Hale, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Todo el mundo ama a Stiles.Derek está celoso.





	Todo el mundo ama a Stiles.

Stiles nunca pensó que estaría rodeado de tantas personas que lo quisieran por como es, y que incluso finjan que le escuchen hablar sobre todo lo que habla. Pero ahora, en la manada Hale, todos lo quieren y le tienen gran cariño al humano de la manada. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Peter, Aiden, Ethan, Jackson, Lydia y Allison lo quieren mucho, pero hay algunas personas que lo quieren más que una simple amistad, generando que el alpha de Beacon Hills siempre esté al acecho.

—Buenos días, sourwolf. —Canturrea Stiles cuando Derek baja las escaleras de la reformada mansión Hale, y se encuentra al humano terminando un montón de tortitas para toda la manada.

—Buenos días. —Dice Derek de forma seria, pero se acerca al humano y lo abraza por la cintura, dejando pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que Stiles se da la vuelta y se besan de forma dulce. Derek gruñe y frunce la nariz con asco. —¿Por qué demonios hueles a Jackson?

—Oh, se ha levantado temprano para entrenar un poco de lacrosse y me ha abrazado antes de irse. —Dice Stiles soltar el cuello de Derek, pero el lobo comienza a mover su mejilla y sus manos por todo el cuerpo del menor, marcándolo con su aroma de forma brusca, pues está harto de que Whittemore y los gemelos siempre estén abrazándolo y haciendo cosas extrañas con su compañero, SU compañero.

—Mío. ¿De quién eres? —Gruñe Derek posesivamente, y antes de que pueda responder el humano, Aiden entra a la cocina, siendo recibido por unos ojos rojos que lo miran con rabia, Derek deja a Stiles tras él, y gruñe a Aiden. —Norma número uno, si no quieres morir, no tocarás a mi compañero, ¿entendido?

Aiden no puede resistirse a la mirada del alpha, por lo que agacha la mirada y gira la cabeza exponiendo el cuello, Derek gruñe de nuevo y mira a Ethan hasta que imita la pose de su hermano.

—Derek, ¿qué estás diciendo? —Pregunta Stiles sin entender el porqué Derek está actuando de esta forma tan posesiva y celosa. Pero en ese momento, Jackson entra sudado, besa su mejilla, y frota la suya propia en el cuello del humano.

Derek ruge furioso y salta hacia su beta, tirándolo por la ventana mientras abraza con fuerza a Stiles y lo pega a su cuerpo, colocando sus grandes manos en el trasero de Stiles con furia y posesividad.

—¡MÍO!


End file.
